Samara Potter
by Lily Evans-Potter91
Summary: Seit 18 Jahren herrschte Frieden in der Zaubererwelt. Doch im 5. Schuljahr von Samara Potter scheinen merkwürdige Ereignisse ihr Leben zu überschatten. Erlebt Samara Potter im Kampf um ihre Existenz...
1. Prolog

_Anmerkung: Alle Personen und Orte, bis auf einige wenige, gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_Viel Spaß mit dem Prolog!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Prolog_

„James? Möchtest du auch einen Tee?" rief ich aus der Küche. Ich bekam keine Antwort.

„James? Bist du da?" rief ich abermals, aber ich bekam wieder keine Antwort. Ich wurde langsam stutzig und ging deshalb in das Wohnzimmer, aber dort war keine Spur von meinem Mann zu sehen. Ich rief weiter seinen Namen und suchte ihn im Erdgeschoss, aber als ich ihn nicht fand, ging ich nach oben. Vor der Kinderzimmertür meines einjährigen Sohnes Harry blieb ich stehen. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen und ich sah James vor dem Bett stehen.

„James?" flüsterte ich leise. Er drehte sich um und so konnte ich seine Gesicht sehen. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, welche einen Teil seines Glanzes verloren hatte. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„James...was ist denn nur los mit dir?" fragte ich leise. Ich wusste, dass wir in schweren Zeiten lebten und Voldemort es auf Harry abgesehen hatten, aber ich konnte und wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie er immer trauriger wurde. Ich liebte James und Harry, sie waren die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Ich stellte mich neben James, sah Harry beim Schlafen zu und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde.

„Ich habe Angst, Lily." hörte ich ihn sprechen.

„Aber James, das ist doch ganz normal, aber wir werden das schon durchstehen, hörst du?"

„Lily, ich möchte dir nichts vormachen. Voldemort hat meine und deine Eltern ermordet. Er tötet alle, auf die er es abgesehen hat und jetzt hat er es auf uns abgesehen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum. Ich habe keine Angst um mich, aber um dich und Harry. Ich liebe euch über alles und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn euch etwas zustoßen würde." sagte er.

„Uns wird nichts zustoßen, James. Wir werden immer zusammen bleiben." sagte ich flüsternd. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen und konnte sie nur schwer zurückhalten.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde bald etwas furchtbar Schreckliches passieren."

„James, hör auf so zu reden! Es wird alles gut werden. Wir dürfen nur nicht aufgeben und müssen zusammen halten." Er sah mich überrascht an und gleich darauf kam ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Was ist?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Es ist merkwürdig. Normalerweise bin ich der Starke und tröste dich, aber jetzt ist es umgekehrt." Ich lächelte und küsste ihn dann auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, James."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily." In diesem Moment wachte Harry auf und fing an zu weinen. Ich drehte mich lächelnd zu ihm und hob ihn aus dem Bettchen.

„Na, mein Kleiner? Bist du jetzt auch aufgewacht?" Harry hörte schnell auf zu weinen, blinzelte und fing an, fröhlich vor sich her zu brabbeln. Ich und James fingen an, zu lachen und gingen mit ihm nach unten, ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir uns gemütlich auf die Couch setzten.

Nach einer halben Stunde aber, fing das Feuer im Kamin an, grün auf zu flammen. Ich und James sahen uns alarmiert an und sprangen auf. Ich wollte gerade nach oben rennen, um Harry in Sicher heit zu bringen, bis ich die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore hörte. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie hörte und ich seufzte auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch erschreckt habe." sagte der weise Mann. „Aber ich bin hier, um euch etwas zu sagen. Ich möchte euch den Grund nennen, warum Voldemort euch verfolgt." Ich und James sahen uns ungläubig an.

„Ich hätte es schon viel früher tun sollen, aber ich konnte nicht den Mut dazu aufbringen." Er seufzte und wirkte in dem Moment sehr alt. Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Er trug eine solch große Last auf seinen Schultern, die jeden anderen Menschen hätte zerbrechen lassen.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung..." fing er an.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?" fragte James.

„Sybill Trewlany hat sie gemacht, als sie sich für den Job als Professorin für Wahrsagen in Hogwarts beworben hat."

„Was beinhaltet sie?" fragte ich. Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment, bis er dann anfing:

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran...

jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...

und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt...

und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann überleben, während der Andere überlebt...

der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..." Ich und James sahen uns schockiert an.

„Ist...ist etwa Harry der Eine?" fragte ich leise.

„Ja oder nein. Der Sohn von Alice und Frank Longbottom könnte auch gemeint sein."

„A..aber, was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte ich. Ich betete zu Gott, dass es nicht das bedeuten würde, was ich dachte.

„Ich bedaure es sehr, dass ich euch so etwas Furchtbares erzählen muss. Ist Harry wirklich der jenige, der mit dieser Prophezeiung gemeint ist, so ist er derjenige, der Voldemort besiegen muss. Aber nicht jede Prophezeiung, die jemals gesprochen wurde, ist auch in Erfüllung gegangen." Das gab mir relativ wenig Hoffnung und ich fing an zu schluchzen. James nahm mich in den Arm und tröstete mich, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Im nächsten Moment ging alles sehr schnell. Sirius kam durch den Kamin geflogen und sah sehr gehetzt aus.

„Voldemort ist auf dem Weg hier her." rief er. Dumbledore, James und ich sprangen auf und ich wollte abermals Harry nach oben bringen, aber es war schon zu spät. Ich hörte mehrere Plopps auf einmal und blieb erstarrt stehen. Es standen zwei Todesser und Voldemort im Wohnzimmer, die den Weg durch die Tür versperrten.

„Hier kommst du nicht raus, Schlammblut." Ich erkannte die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy unter dem Umhang.

„Gib den Jungen her." zischte Voldemort. James sprang vor mich und sagte:

„Nur über meine Leiche." Voldemort lachte und sagte:

„Wie du willst. Crucio." Ich schrie und James fiel auf den Boden, wo er sich vor Schmerzen schreiend, wälzte.

„Tom, hör auf damit." hörte ich die Stimme von Dumbledore. Und tatsächlich, Voldemort nahm den Fluch herunter und sah ihn an.

„Was machst du hier, Dumbldore?" fragte er zischend. „Wurmschwanz!" Ich erstarrte, als der zweite Todesser aufschreckte und vor Voldemort auf den Boden fiel. Das war Peter! Peter hatte uns verraten!

„Du verdammter Mistkerl!" schrie Sirius außer sich vor Wut und sprang auf ihn zu, aber er wurde von einem Fluch, der von Lucius Malfoy kam, zurück geschleudert und blieb liegen.

„M...Meister...ich wusste nicht..." fing Peter an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Ich werde mich später um dich kümmern, Wurmschwanz." Peter quiekte auf und ging zur Seite. Ich konnte es nicht glauben und war erstarrt. Peter, der kleine, ängstliche Peter hatte uns an Voldemort verkauft. Harry in meinen Armen fing an zu schreien und ich konnte ihn nicht beruhigen.

„Verschwinde, Dumbledore oder soll ich dich auch töten?"

„Heute nicht, Tom." sagte er. Und die beiden fingen an, sich zu duellieren. Ich sah es als Chance, dass Voldemort abgelenkt war und half erst einmal James hoch, der noch geschwächt vom Cruciatus-Fluch war, aber Malfoy und Peter hielten die Zauberstäbe auf uns gezielt. James sah Peter mit Verachtung in der Stimme an.

„Du mieser, kleiner Verräter. Das wirst du noch bereuen, du Ratte." James schickte einen Fluch nach Peter und dieser wurde gegen die Wald geschleudert, aber Malfoy belegte James mit einem Cruciatus. Ich war am verzweifeln. James wälzte sich wieder auf dem boden und ich kniete mich zu ihm nieder.

„Nein, hör auf. Lass ihn. JAMES!" Mir liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. Diese Situation war furchtbar und ich merkte nicht, dass Harry sich aus meinen Armen gewandt hatte und nun zu Voldemort und Dumbledore krabbelte.

„HARRY! KOMM ZURÜCK!" Voldemort rief gerade den Todesfluch und Harry krabbelte egnau zwischen ihn und Dumbledore.

„NEIN!" schrie ich aus vollem Leibe und ich sah ein rotes Licht, dass von Harry ausging und mich blendete, während ich einen grauenvollen Schrei hörte.

Ich wachte auf und setzte mich hoch. Was war denn passiert? Ich sah mich um und es fiel mir wieder ein.

„Harry! James!" James lag neben mir und schien bewusstlos zu sein und Harry lag neben Dumbledore auf dem Boden und ich hielt den Atem an, während ich schnell zu ihm hin krabbelte. Überall lagen Scherben und Steine herum. Bei Harry angekommen, stieß ich die Luft aus. Er lebte und hatte keine Verletzungen! Und auch Dumbledore lebte. Aber was mich erschütterte, war Voldemort. Er lag ganz steif da, ich hob Harry auf und ging langsam zu ihm. War er tot?

„Weg da, Schlammblut." Ich drehte mich um und sah Lucius Malfoy mit einem Zauberstab auf mich zielend.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, du Mistkerl!" Es war James, der aufgewacht war und nun seinen Zauberstab gegen Malfoy hielt.

„Sonst was?" fragte Malfoy grinsend, aber das verging ihm schnell, als er von James geschockt wurde, ohne es auch nur bemerkt zu haben. Ich schluchzte auf und rannte zu James, welcher mich in die Arme nahm und versuchte, mich zu trösten.

Nach und nach, wachten auch Sirius, Dumbledore und der gefesselte Peter auf, aber nicht Voldemort. Denn Voldemort war tot. Die Auroren des Ministeriums holten Malfoy und Peter ab und brachten sie nach Azkaban. Die Nachricht, dass Voldemort, der schrecklichste und schwärzeste Magier aller Zeiten, tot war, verbreitete sich, wie ein Lauffeuer. Dumbledore erklärte uns später, dass es tatsächlich Harry´s Verdienst war, dass die Zauberergesellschaft endlich erlöst war, denn der Todesfluch war von ihm abgeprallt und wurde gegen Voldemort geschleudert.

„Aber wie ist so etwas möglich?" fragte ich.

„Eine Macht, die Voldemort nicht hat, ist in ihm erwacht, als Harry sah, was Voldemort mit den Menschen tat, die er liebt." antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was für eine Macht?" fragte James.

„Liebe."

------------------------------------------------

_Wie fandet ihr es? Das war esrt einmal nur die Vorgeschichte der eigentlichen FF, in der zweiten geht es dann mit der richtigen los. Lob? Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge? Immer her damit!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lily Evans-Potter91_


	2. Entflohen

_Danke für eure Reviews! Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

_1. Entflohen_

Dieses Ereignis lag nun 18 Jahre zurück. James und ich lebten gemeinsam mit unserem nun schon 19 jährigen Sohn Harry und unserer 15 jährigen Tochter Samara in Godrics Hollow. Harry war nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts ein berühmter Quidditchspieler geworden, er war der Sucher der britischen Nationalmannschaft, deshalb war er aber nur noch selten zu Hause. Samara kam nun in das fünfte Schuljahr nach Hogwarts.

Nach dem Fall Voldemorts war es für einige sehr schwer, wieder den Weg zurück ins wirkliche Leben zu finden, denn viele hatten Menschen verloren, die sie geliebt hatten und auch wir fingen langsam an, ein normales Leben zu führen. Sirius hatte meine beste Freundin Susan geheiratet und sie lebten mit ihrem 16 jährigen Sohn David im Haus gegenüber von uns. Remus ist seit 6 Jahren mit seiner Freundin Carry zusammen, möchte sie allerdings wegen seines Werwolf Daseins nicht heiraten, was völliger Blödsinn ist. Werwölfe wurden nicht mehr gejagt, wie zu der Zeit, als wir nach Hogwarts gingen und sie hatten keine Nachteile mehr, einen anständigen Beruf zu finden. Im Gegenteil, Remus arbeitete als Verteidigungslehrer in Hogwarts und das freute mich sehr für ihn.

Ich sah auf die Wanduhr in der Küche und stellte fest, dass es bereits halb neun war. Heute war der erste September, also beschloss ich, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, Samara zu wecken.

_(ab hier wird aus der Sicht von Samara geschrieben)_

„Samara, steh auf. Du musst heute wieder nach Hogwarts." hörte ich die Stimme von meiner Mutter.

„Nur noch eine Minute, Mum." sagte ich und drehte mich auf die andere Seite, um weiter zu schlafen.

„Nichts da, ich kenn doch deine „eine Minute". Steh auf, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät, so wie letztes Jahr, als du es geschafft hast, den Hogwarts Express zu verpassen." sagte sie tadelnd.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht! Ich habe ihn noch erwischt, nur halt, als er schon angefahren ist." verteidigte ich mich.

„Ja, aber wir wollen ja nicht, dass es heute wieder so knapp wird, oder? Also, raus aus den Federn." Damit zog sie die Vorhänge vor meinem Fenster auseinander und riss mir die Decke weg.

„Hey!" rief ich und sprang aus meinem Bett. „Ich will noch schlafen."

„Du bist doch jetzt sowieso schon wach, also kannst du auch aufstehen und dich ins Bad bewegen. David wartet schon unten."

„Was? Es ist..." ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Wecker, den ich nie benutzte, „...zwanzig vor neun." Seit wann mutierte David zum Frühaufsteher? Er war mein bester Freund und ich kannte ihn in- und auswendig und er war alles andere, als ein Frühaufsteher, aber ich fügte mich meinem Schicksal, holte mir einen Jeans-Rock und eine Bluse aus dem Schrank und schlenderte ins Badezimmer. Ich stellte mich unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf kalt. Das war meine Methode, um wach zu werden. Ich weiß, das es dafür auch andere, angenehmere Methoden gab, aber hey! Mein Motto lautete schließlich: Warum leicht, wenn es auch schwer ging?

Nach einer halben Stunde kam ich aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab, zog mir meine Sachen an, schminkte mich leicht und föhnte meine Haare mit meinem Zauberstab.

Das war einer der Vorteile, wenn man in einem Haus lebte, in dem immer gezaubert wurde. Das Zaubereiministerium konnte nicht unterscheiden, wer zauberte. Ob es nun ein erwachsener oder ein minderjähriger Zauberer war.

Als ich fertig war, besah ich mich im Spiegel. Meine roten Haare, die ich von meiner Mum geerbt hatte, glänzten im Licht und ich war besonders stolz auf sie. Ich lächelte meinem Spiegelbild zu, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und lief runter in die Küche.

Am Küchentisch saßen meine Eltern, Sirius, der beste Freund meines Vaters seit Jahren, Susan, seine Frau und David, mein bester Freund.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte ich fröhlich und ließ mich auf den Stuhl neben David fallen. Ich nahm mir ein Brötchen und Kakao und fing an, zu frühstücken, während ich mich nebenbei mit David unterhielt. Meine Mum unterhielt sich mit Susan und mein Dad mit Sirius.

David rammte mir den Ellenbogen in die Seite und ich verschluckte mich an einem Bissen Brötchen.

„Was soll denn das?" fragte ich ihn hustend. Er grinste nur kurz, zog mich dann aber hoch und aus der Küche heraus.

„Was ist?" fragte ich ärgerlich und rieb mir die Seite.

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass die Erwachsenen ziemlich komisch drauf sind?" fragte er flüsternd. Ich runzelte die Stirn und lehnte mich zurück, um um die Ecke in die Küche zu sehen. Tatsächlich sah mein Dad ziemlich besorgt aus.

„Ach was, es wird schon nichts sein. " sagte ich leichtfertig und ging wieder in die Küche, aber ich hörte noch, wie David leise ein „Das glaube ich nicht" murmelte und mir dann in die Küche folgte.

Eine Eule, die die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten brachte, kam durch das Küchenfenster geflogen. Nachdem ich ihr die Zeitung abgenommen und ihr einen Knut gegeben hatte, flog sie wieder davon.

Auf der Titelseite prangte in großen Lettern die Überschrift:

_**Lucius Malfoy aus Azkaban entflohen**_

_Heute morgen, als die Dementoren von Azkaban durch die Gänge der Hochsicherheitsverließe ihre Runde drehten, merkten sie, dass eine Zellentür aufstand. Die Zelle, in der sonst Lucius Malfoy festgehalten wurde, war volkommen leer._

_Lucius Malfoy wurde vor 18 Jahren bei dem Angriff auf James und Lily Potter als getreuer Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem entlarvt und waqr seit dem Gefangener von Azkaban._

_Die Dementoren gaben dem Ministerium Bescheid, welches sofort die besten Auroren nach Azkaban schickte, um dort das Gebiet abzusuchen. Aber vergeblich. Lucius Malfoy war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt._

_Wie hat er es geschafft, aus Azkaban zu entfliehen, mit Dementoren an jeder Ecke?_

_Das Zaubereiministerium fordert auf, sehr vorsichtig zu sein und sofort Bescheid zu geben, sollten sie eine verdächtige Person sehen._

_**Jennifer Clark**_

Neben dem Artikel prangte ein großes Bild von einem blonden Mann, der wohl Lucius Malfoy war. Er hatte lange, blonde Haare und sah kalt in die Kamera. Er hatte große Ringe unter den Augen, war blass und seine Wangen waren eingefallen. Alles in allem sah er wirklich schrecklich und durch und durch böse aus.

Ich sah zu meinem Vater. Er musste bereits wissen, was passiert war.

„Dad?" fragte ich. Er sah auf und entdeckte die Zeitung in meinen Händen.

„Du hast es gelesen?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte.

„Wie hat er es geschafft, den Dementoren zu entfliehen. Aus Azkaban ist noch nie vorher jemand entkommen." sagte ich.

„Das weiß das Ministerium bis jetzt auch noch nicht. Aber wir werden ihn schon kriegen. Er wird nicht weit kommen. Seine Bilder hängen überall." sagte er, obwohl es für mich nicht gerade überzeugend klang, aber ich vertraute ihm in dem Punkt einfach mal.

„Wir sollten langsam mal los. Es ist bereits halb elf." unterbrach meine Mutter meine Gedanken.

David und ich holten unsere Koffer und reisten mit Mum und Susan per Portschlüssel zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Von unseren Vätern hatten wir uns bereits verabschiedet.

Ich lief mit meinem Koffer durch die Absperrung von Gleiß 9 und 10 und stand nun auf dem Gleiß 9 ¾, auf dem der Hogwarts Express bereits eingefahren war. Er war rot und hatte ein goldenes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Hogwarts Express".

„SAM!" rief eine laute Stimme hinter mir. Ich erkannte die Stimme meiner besten Freundin Debbie und drehte mich um. Sie lief auf mich zu und umarmte mich stürmisch.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst. Diese Ferien ohne dich waren furchtbar." sagte sie.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Deb." antwortete ich. Debbie war muggelgeboren und war in diesen Sommerferien mit ihren Eltern und ihrer jüngeren Schwester in Ägypten gewesen, deshalb hatten wir uns die ganzen Ferien nicht gesehen.

„Hey David. Hallo Mrs Potter, Mrs Black." begrüßte Debbie die Anderen und an mich gewandt sagte sie:

„Komm, wir suchen uns ein Abteil." Ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Mum und Susan und stieg mit Debbie in die rote Dampflok. David war bereits zu seinen Freunden gegangen. Wir fanden tatsächlich noch ein freies Abteil, verstauten unsere Koffer auf der Gepäckablage und setzten uns. Sofort wurde die Abteiltür aufgezogen. In der Tür stand Jonathan. Ein Ravenclaw, der jetzt in die sechste Klasse kam. Und außerdem mein Freund. Ich sprang erfreut von meinem Platz hoch und umarmte ihn.

„Hey Sam." begrüßte er mich und gab mir einen Kuss, der Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch auslöste.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Potter, Byrne und das Schlammblut Parker." hörte ich eine verhasste Stimme.

„Verschwinde Lestrange." zischte ich. Felice Lestrange. Tochter von Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange und dazu meine Erzfeindin.

„Wie unhöflich, Potter. Dabei wollte ich dich doch nur warnen." sagte sie.

„Warnen?" fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du solltest nicht jedem vertrauen, der dir über den Weg läuft." sagte sie und schaute dabei bedeutungsvoll auf Jon. Ich verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte und antwortete:

„Auf deine Hilfe kann ich getrost verzichten, Lestrange." Sie lachte einmal spöttisch auf und ging an uns vorbei.

„Setzt euch doch endlich mal." sagte Debbie.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich sitze in einem anderen Abteil." sagte er, gab mir noch einmal einen Kuss und ging dann. Ich setzte mich kopfschüttelnd wieder hin.

„Dass wir dieser Zicke schon so früh begegnen mussten. Ein wirklich schlechter Start ins neue Schuljahr. Felice Lestrange bringt Pech." saget ich.

„Ach? Bist du neuerdings abergläubisch?" fragte mich Deb grinsend.

Ich sah sie verschwörerisch an und lachte dann auf.

„Klar und ich gründe einen Club mit Sybill Trewlaney." Wir prusteten beide los, bei dem Gedanken an unsere Professorin für Wahrsagen, welche wirklich jedem Pech oder auch den Tod vorhersagte, der ihr über den Weg lief. Ich verstellte meine Stimme so, dass sie wie die unserer Lehrerin klang und sagte:

„Dieses Jahr erwartet dich eine schwere Aufgabe um Leben und Tod. Gebe Acht." Wir lachten beide los.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, wie richtig ich damit lag...

-----------------------------------------------

_Kritik, Fragen oder Lob? Bitte in Form eines Reviews! )_

_Lily Evans-Potter91_


	3. Dunkle Geheimnisse

3. Dunkle Geheimnisse

Die Schule hatte jetzt schon seit einem Monat begonnen und ich hinkte bereits mit dem Stoff hinterher. Die Lehrer überhäuften uns mit Hausaufgaben, die kaum zu schaffen waren. Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich zusammen mit Karl Peterson das Vertrauensschülerpaar bildete? Wir mussten jeden Dienstag und Samstag Abend die Rundgänge machen, um zu kontrollieren, dass sich auch ja kein Schüler unerlaubt auf den Gängen herumtrieb. Wir sollten den Schulsprechern etwas bei der Planung des Halloweenballs helfen, ich musste zu den Vertraunesschülertreffen, die jede Woche stattfanden und dazu kam auch noch das verdammte Quidditchtraining. Nicht, dass ihr mich jetzt falsch versteht, ich liebe Quidditch, aber nicht, wenn ich unter Zeitdruck stand. Und als wäre das alles nicht schon genug, hat mich McGonagall auch noch gebeten einem Zweitklässler Nachhilfe in Verwandlung zu geben, mit der Begründung, ich sei eine ihrer besten Schüler. Hallo? Wann bitte sollte ich es denn schaffen, meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen? Am Tag lief ich von einer Unterrichtsstunde zur anderen. Ich verschlief jeden Morgen das Frühstück, da ich die ganze Nacht an irgendeinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung oder sonst irgendwelchen Fächern saß. Und ich bekam meine Freunde kaum zu Gesicht. Ich war kurz vorm Durchdrehen!

Hatte ich denn ein Schild auf der Stirn kleben, auf dem stand: Ich bin Samara Potter und hab kein Privatleben. Überhäuft mich bitte mit Arbeit?

Es war Samstag und ich war beim Quidditchtraining. Ich war Sucherin, genau wie mein Dad und auch Harry, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren, den Schnatz zu suchen. Ich war fertig und wollte einfach nur noch in mein Bett, um zu schlafen. Und hätte David, der ja der Mannschaftskapitän war, nicht vom anderen Ende des Quidditchfeldes gebrüllt, ich solle endlich den Schnatz finden, dann wäre ich wohl jede Sekunde vor Müdigkeit vom Besen gefallen.

„JA, ICH MACH JA SCHON!" brüllte ich zurück und strengte meine Augen an, da ich gerade etwas golden glitzerndes gesehen hatte. Ich beschleunigte meinen Been und flog auf die Zuschauertribünen zu, wo ich ihn entdeckt hatte. Und, man glaubt es kaum, der Schnatz flog nicht einmal davon, sodass ich ihn problemlos fangen konnte.

Ich hörte die überaus nervende Pfeife von David, die er sich sofort angeschafft hatte, als er den Brief von McGonagall bekommen hatte, in dem stand, dass er der neue Kapitän wäre. Professor McGonagall wusste ja nicht, was sie da angestellt hatte! David war ein Sklaventreiber, es war ja nicht mehr normal, was der da abzog. Er hatte für jeden Abend in dieser Woche drei (!) Stunden Training angesetzt. Drei! Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal Mitleid mit seiner besten, überarbeiteten und dazu überaus gereizter und angenervter Freundin.

„Sam, was ist denn mit dir los? Du solltest dich mal etwas mehr anstrengen. Das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw ist in zwei Wochen." sagte David auf dem Weg zum Schloss.

„Das weiß ich auch." fauchte ich.

„Ist ja schon gut." sagte er beschwichtigend und hob die Hände hoch. „Man hat dich in letzter Zeit kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Was machst du denn die ganze Zeit? Rumknutschen mit Jonnie? Da hätte ich aber auch schlechte Laune." Ich hielt es nicht für nötig ihm zu antworten.

„Oder es liegt daran, dass du mich so lange nicht gesehen hast. Da hätte ich auch schlechte Laune." sagte David überheblich grinsend. Ich rollte die Augen und antwortete sarkastisch:

„Ja, genau daran liegt es. Oder aber es liegt daran, dass ich seit drei Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen habe."

„Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man unbedingt Vertrauensschülerin werden will." sagte er, nickte und fügte dann noch einmal bestätigend hinzu:

„Ja, genau. Daran liegt es."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich mir das nicht ausgesucht habe." knurrte ich.

„Ach, komm schon Sammy. Etwas bessere Laune kann man wohl erwarten, schließlich bist du die Tochter von einem ehemaligen Rumtreiber."

„Nenn mich nicht Sammy, ich bin kein Hund und hör auf so viel Stuss zu labern." antwortete ich.

„Tz..tz. Du hast dich verändert Schätzchen. Früher warst du lustiger." sagte er besserwisserisch. Ich stöhnte und gab es endgültig auf. Gegen David kam man einfach nicht an.

Wir gingen in die große Halle zum Abendessen und setzten uns an den Gryffindortisch. Fünf Minuten später setzte sich Debbie neben mich.

„Hi Sam, du siehst ziemlich müde aus." sagte sie mitfühlend. Ich grinste. Damit wollte sie mir auf nette Art deutlich machen, dass ich schrecklich aussah.

„Danke Deb."

„Ich sollte dir noch sagen, dass Karl eine ziemlich schlimme Grippe hat und im Krankenflügel liegt, also kann er heute Abend nicht mit auf die Rundgänge kommen. Pomfrey ist knallhart. Tut mir echt Leid für dich." Ich seufzte auf und schlug meinen Kopf ein paar mal gegen den Tisch.

„Hey Potter, wenn du dich umbringen willst, dann such dir eine spektakulärere Art. Das ist ja langweilig." hörte ich die spöttische Stimme von Felice Lestrange hinter mir.

„Schwirr ab, Lestrange. Ich hab jetzt keinen Nerv, um mit dir zu streiten." murmelte ich frustriert.

„Oh, gibt es Ärger im Paradies Potter-Byrne." fragte sie höhnisch. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah sie aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte, Lestrange. Aber mich wundert es, dass du dich so sehr für das Liebesleben anderer interessierst...oh ja! Richtig. Du selber hast ja keins." sagte ich spöttisch.

„Du wirst schon sehen, Potter." sagte Felice noch und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

„Du solltest aufpassen, Sam. Die führt doch ganz bestimmt etwas im Schilde." flüsterte Debbie.

„Ach was. Die ist einfach nur neidisch auf Jonathan und mich. Apropo...wo ist er eigentlich?" fragte ich, sah mich um und erblickte ihn auch sofort am Ravenclawtisch.

„Entschuldige mich, ich muss zu meinem Freund." Ich ging zu ihm, hielt ihm von hinten die Augen zu und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„Wer bin ich?"

„Samara." Er drehte sich strahlend um und gab mir einen Kuss. „Dich hab ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Ja, tut mir schrecklich Leid. Diese Vertrauensschüleraufgaben sind ziemlich lästig." antwortete ich seufzend und setzte mich neben ihn, nachdem mir einer seiner Freunde Platz gemacht hatte.

„Du tust mir Leid." sagte er mitfühlend.

„Ich mir auch, aber lass uns nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Wir sollten mal wieder etwas mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen, findest du nicht? Wie wäre es mit morgen?"

„Ähm...tut mir Leid, aber ich muss noch...sehr viele Hausaufgaben..erledigen." sagte er.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich, denn er hatte nach diesem Vorschlag etwas merkwürdig ausgesehen.

„Ähm..ja natürlich." Ich sah ihn weiterhin stirnrunzelnd an, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

„Wie wäre es mit nächster Woche Samstag?" fragte er mich. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht so lange warten, denn ich vermisste Jon furchtbar. Wir hatten in der letzten Zeit kaum etwas zusammen unternommen, weil entweder ich sehr beschäftigt war oder er, aber ich stimmte ihm schließlich doch zu:

„In Ordnung. Also in Hogsmeade?"

„In Hogsmeade? Aber es ist doch gar kein Wochenende." sagte er verwirrt.

„Oh doch. Dumbledore hat es bis jetzt nur noch nicht verkündet. Tja, es kann auch seine Vorteile haben, wenn man Vertrauensschülerin ist." sagte ich grinsend.

Und als hätte Dumbledore auf das Stichwort gewartet, stand er auf und räusperte sich:

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Schülerinnen. Ich möchte euch nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass am nächsten Wochenende der erste Hogsmeade Ausflug stattfinden wird. Ihr könnt dort eure Kostüme für den diesjährigen Halloweenball besorgen, denn es wird wohl vorher kein weiteres Hogsmeade-Wochenende mehr geben." Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, setzte er sich wieder und die Schüler fingen an aufgeregt miteinander zu reden und sich für Hogsmeade zu verabreden und einige Mädchen gerieten völlig in Panik, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie anziehen sollten.

„Habt ihr es schon gehört? Lucius Malfoy soll wieder gesichtet worden sein." hörte ich einen Ravenclaw-Viertklässler sprechen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das war bestimmt nur wieder ein Gerücht, dass sich irgendeine alte, verängstigte Frau ausgedacht hatte oder ein verrückter Spinner, der nur auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Im vergangenen Monat wurde Lucius Malfoy sehr oft gesichtet, es gab sogar das Gerücht, er würde sich in Hogsmeade verstecken. Und das Ministerium war dazu verpflichtet jeder Spur nach zugehen. Bis jetzt erfolglos.

„Ich muss dann jetzt auch los. Ich muss zum Vertrauensschülertreffen. Bis dann." sagte ich und küsste Jonathan flüchtig.

Es war saukalt, dabei war es erst Oktober. Ich war gerade vom Vertrauensschülertreffen gekommen, die Schulsprecher beschwerten sich mal wieder darüber, dass einige ihr Amt ausnutzten blablabla. Es war immer das Selbe. Und jetzt war ich auf einem Rundgang und dazu am erfrieren, draußen stürmte es wie wild und dabei hasste ich Gewitter.

„Ausgerechnet heute muss ich alleine gehen." flüsterte ich und zuckte zusammen, als es besonders laut donnerte.

>>Ganz ruhig. Das ist doch nur ein Sturm. Reg dich mal nicht so auf. Das war leichter gedacht, als getan, denn ich hatte schon, als ich sehr klein war, eine riesige Angst vor Gewittern.

Ich blieb stehen, als ich Stimmen um die Ecke hörte.

„...willst du etwa kneifen, oder was?" Ich erkannte die Stimme von Felice.

„..." Die andere Stimme sprach sehr leise, sodass ich sie nicht hören konnte und schon gar nicht identifizieren.

„Na, dann hör gefälligst auf damit. Wir werden das durchziehen, verstanden? Und dann werden diese verdammten Schlammblüter und Muggel sehen, was passiert."

>>Was hat sie vor? fragte ich mich. Ich erstarrte, als sich Schritte näherten, drehte mich um und lief weg.

>>Es ist nicht gut, wenn sie mich hier sehen. 


	4. Warum nur?

4. Warum nur?

Ich saß auf der Fensterbank in unserem Schlafsaal und sah gedankenverloren nach draußen, während Debbie über ihrem Verwandlungsaufsatz brütete. Ich dachte, wie so oft in der letzten Woche, über Felice und das, was sie gesagt hatte, nach. Natürlich hatte ich David und Debbie sofort davon erzählt, aber sie konnten sich das auch nicht erklären. Ich wollte Jon eigentlich auch davon erzählen, aber, wenn ich ihn sah, dann war er immer zu beschäftigt. Ich seufzte.

„Mein Gott, Sam. Dein Geseufze ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte mich Debbie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Diese Sache mit Felice beschäftigt mich einfach so sehr, sie plant etwas Gefährliches." antwortete ich.

„Naja, weißt du, vielleicht wollte sie nur vor jemandem angeben. Vielleicht hat sie es ja auch nicht ernst gemeint." schlug sie vor.

„Deb. Das, was sie gesagt hat klang ziemlich ernst. Das sagt man nicht einfach so zum Spaß. Auch nicht Felice Lestrange." antwortete ich ernst.

„Ja, aber wir können nichts tun. Komm schon. Freu dich, morgen geht es nach Hogsmeade und du triffst dich mit Jon."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Außerdem..." fing ich an, aber wurde unterbrochen. In der Tür stand Kelly, unsere Zimmergenossin und sagte:

„Jonathan wartete vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich." Ich sah sie verdutzt an.

„Entschuldigt mich mal bitte." Ich ging nach unten und sah Jon vor dem Portait warten.

„Hey Jon." begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hi. Hör zu, Samara, du darfst jetzt nicht sauer werden..." fing er unsicher an. Ich runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich kann morgen leider nicht mit dir nach Hogsmeade kommen." sagte er.

„Was? Warum denn nicht?" fragte ich.

„Ähm...meine Mum liegt im Krankenhaus und ich fahre sie morgen besuchen." antwortete er.

„Was hat sie denn?" fragte ich bestürzt. Ich hatte Mrs. Byrne in den Sommerferien kennen gelernt, als ich Jon besucht hatte und sie war wirklich eine tolle Frau. Und sehr nett. Hoffentlich hat sie nichts Schlimmes.

„Sie wurde von einem Muggelauto angefahren und liegt jetzt im St.Mungo." sagte er leise.

„Oh Jon, das tut mir wirklich Leid. Ist es sehr schlimm?" fragte ich geschockt.

„Nein, sie kann schon bald wieder raus, aber sie wollte, dass ich sie besuche und deshalb werde ich morgen mit Flohpulver zu ihr reisen." Ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Jon hatte wieder keine Zeit für mich.

Sei nicht so egoistisch, Samara. Denkst du, Jon geht gerne ins St. Mungo, um seine verletzte Mutter zu besuchen? sagte ich mir in Gedanken.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Sam. Wir gehen dann beim nächsten mal zusammen hin, in Ordnung?" Ich nickte und lächelte ihn an. Er gab mir noch einen Abschiedskuss und ging dann.

Als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, kam David mir entgegen.

„Hey Sam. Woher kommst du denn?"

„Hm? Oh...ich war draußen. Jon kann morgen nicht nach Hogsmeade. Er muss ins St. Mungo, seine Mum liegt im Krankenhaus." antwortete ich und ging weiter.

„Ja klar." hörte ich David sarkastisch murmeln. Ich drehte mich blitzartig um und sah in mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte ich sauer. „Denkst du etwa, dass er mich belügt?" fragte ich ärgerlich.

„Ich..." fing er an, wurde allerdings von mir unterbrochen:

„Antworte gefälligst." zischte ich. Er sah mich ruhig an und sagte dann:

„Ja, allerdings, das denke ich Samara." Ich war kurz davor, zu explodieren. Was dachte sich David dabei?

„Du kennst ihn nicht einmal richtig! Warum zum Teufel hasst du Jonathan so? Er lügt mich nicht an! Das würde er niemals tun." redete ich mich in Rage. David konnte Jon noch nie leiden. Seit dem Tag an, als er herausfand, dass wir zusammen waren. Er wollte sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, ihn richtig kennen zu lernen.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst." antwortete David. Mehrere Gryffindors sahen uns bereits interessierst an, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen! Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein." fauchte ich, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und lief nach oben.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich etwas mit Debbie nach Hogsmeade.

„Wir müssen auch noch unsere Kostüme für den Halloweenball kaufen." sagte Debbie. Wir wussten bereits, als was wir gehen wollten und wir waren uns ziemlich sicher, dass keines der anderen Mädchen das Gleiche anziehen würde.

In Madam Delacours´ Kleiderladen kauften wir unsere Kleider und alles, was dazu gehörte. Der Laden gehörte einer scheinbar sehr jungen Franzosin namens Fleur Delacour, sie war sehr hübsch und half uns bei der Kleiderauswahl.

Wir liefen gerade mit vollgepackten Tüten zu den durch Hogsmeade, als ich David sah, der genau auf uns zukam.

„Sam, kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte er. Ich sah ihn nur an.

„Was willst du? Mir sagen, dass ich die Finger von Jon lassen soll, weil er ja so gefährlich ist und mich nur benutzt und belügt?" fragte ich schnaubend. Ich wusste, dass ich mich ziemlich unfair gegenüber David verhielt, er machte sich nur Sorgen um mich, aber das wir mir im Moment egal.

„Komm Debbie." sagte ich zu meiner Freundin. Sie sah unsicher zwischen uns hin und her und antwortete dann:

„Also, ich mische mich da nicht ein. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mal für kleine Hexen." Und schon war sie weg.

„Verräterin." murmelte ich und sah daraufhin David an.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte zerknirscht und setzte mich mit ihm auf eine Bank vor den Drei Besen. Einige Minuten schwiegen wir, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Es tut mir Leid." platzte es aus mir heraus. David sah mich erstaunt an.

„Was tut DIR denn Leid?" fragte er mich.

„Naja, dass ich so gemein zu dir war. Ich weiß ja, dass du es nur gut meinst, aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum du Jonathan so sehr hasst." antwortete ich leise.

„Ich hasse ihn nicht, Samara."

„Tust du wohl." antwortete ich trotzig. Er grinste.

„Nein, tu ich nicht, ich vertraue ihm nur nicht. Er ist merkwürdig."

„Aber, kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen, ihn zu mögen? Er ist mir sehr wichtig, aber du bist mir auch wichtig. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie er wirklich ist, denn du bist wie ein Bruder für mich." antwortete ich traurig. Ich sah ihn nicht an und deshalb konnte ich auch nicht den enttäuschten Blick von David sehen.

„Na, lass das mal nicht Harry hören." antwortete er glucksend. Ich lächelte und stockte dann.

Ich hatte etwas in der Menge umher geblickt und hatte dann Felice entdeckt. Sie sah sich unauffällig um und verschwand dann in einer dunklen Seitengasse. Ich runzelte die Stirn und wurde misstrauisch.

Was macht sie dort alleine? fragte ich mich und stand auf.

„Hey Sam! Wo willst du hin?" rief David, aber ich winkte nur ab und ging zu der Gasse, in der Felice verschwunden war. David folgte mir und zusammen gingen wir hinein. Ich hörte die Stimme von Felice, aber ich konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte. Also gingen wir näher heran.

„...ach, wie süß. Du hast Schuldgefühle?" fragte sie spöttisch. „Stell dich nicht so an und küss mich."

Ich verzog das Gesicht und wollte mich umdrehen, um zu gehen, aber ich erstarrte, als ich die Stimme der zweiten Person hörte.

„Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn wir uns hier treffen." Es war Jon´s Stimme. Ich war zu geschockt, um mich zu bewegen und das Blut war aus meinem Gesicht gewichen. Jonathan war hier. In Hogsmeade. Und das mit Felice Lestrange. Er betrügte mich mit meiner Erzfeindin. Langsam stieg in mir die Wut auf.

„DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL!" schrie ich. Felice und Jonathan drehten sich erschrocken zu mir um.

„Samara...ich...es ist nicht so...wie es aussieht...ich..meine..." stotterte Jonathan.

„SPAR DIR DIE AUSREDEN! ICH WILL SIE NICHT HÖREN! ICH HASSE DICH!" brüllte ich, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und hörte nicht mehr, was David zu Jonathan sagte. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Meine Beine trugen mich immer weiter. Ich lief bis zum See und ließ mich an meinem Lieblingsbaum herunter sinken. Langsam lief mir eine Träne nach der anderen über die Wangen.

Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? Was habe ich getan, dass er mich so leiden lassen will? fragte ich mich und schluchzte wieder auf. Ich hörte Schritte und wusste sofort, dass es David war.

„Verschwinde." schluchzte ich. Aber natürlich tat er das nicht, er setzte sich neben mich und sagte nichts.

„Los! Sag es. Na, mach schon!" forderte ich ihn auf und wieder liefen mir unzählige Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Du hattest Recht! Er hat mich belogen! Du hattest von Anfang an Recht. Er hat mich nur benutzt." rief ich aus.

„Das würde ich niemals tun, Sam. Da weißt du doch." sagte er leise. Ich schluchzte wieder auf und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen.

„Was habe ich ihm denn getan? Warum tut er mir das an?" fragte ich und erwartete auch keine Antwort.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir dort saßen und es war mir auch egal. David tröstete mich und mir ging es auch wieder einigermaßen gut. Naja, so gut, wie man sich eben fühlte, wenn man herausfand, dass der eigene Freund einen betrügte.

„Jetzt muss ich wohl alleine zum Ball gehen." murmelte ich.

„Nein, das musst du nicht." sagte David.

„Was?" fragte ich überrascht.

„Du gehst natürlich mit mir. Glücklicherweise habe ich noch keine Begleitung für den Ball." sagte er und grinste.

„Du musst nicht mit mir hingehen, nur, weil ich dir Leid tue, David." sagte ich.

„So ein Unsinn. Ich will mit dir hingehen. Außerdem müsste ich sonst mit einer von diesen nervigen Zicken gehen." sagte er augenrollend und grinste mich wieder an. Ich lächelte und umarmte ihn dann.

„Danke, David."

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


End file.
